Objects are often displayed in the windows of homes, offices and businesses for a variety of purposes, for example, as decorations to celebrate a holiday, symbols to commemorate a special or solemn occasion or to promote a product for sale.
The same items are often repeatedly displayed every year for a recurring holiday or event. For example, it is customary to display candles, including both traditional and electric types, in the windows of homes to celebrate the Christmas season.
It can be inconvenient, however, to retrieve the candles or other ornaments or objects from storage, for example, in a basement or attic, set them up for display in the windows of a home and then later break down the display and again place the candles back into storage. In the display of electric candles, there is the further problem of unsightly electrical cords extending between each candle and a nearby electrical outlet. In view of the fact that the same objects may be displayed in the same windows year after year, there is a need for a system to more conveniently store the objects nearer to their point of display, so that they can be more readily retrieved and set up for display in the window and then later broken down and conveniently returned to storage.